1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved tiltable bed frame assembly wherein the position of the mattress can be selectively varied between an inclined position and a horizontal position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate patient treatment it is often recommended that the bedstead, and thus the mattress, be placed in an inclined position. To achieve the desired inclination of the bedstead in the home environment, objects such as books and bricks are often placed under the headboard or footboard attached to the bedstead. While allowing one to achieve the desired inclination of the mattress in such instances, this arrangement is undesirable in that the bedstead is unstable, the bed assembly is unsightly, and it is difficult to reposition the mattress and the bedstead to the normal horizontal position.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned make-shift provisions of providing the desired degree of inclination to the mattress, numerous bed assemblies and mattress constructions have been proposed by the prior art. However, many of the prior art devices are relatively large in size, unsightly in appearance, and are of high initial cost. Further, many of the prior art bed assemblies require one to alter the decor of the room; that is, the user is required to replace the normal bed assembly with the device of the prior art.
The tiltable bed frame assembly disclosed in my copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 899,488, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,073, overcomes many of the beforementioned disadvantages of the prior art bed assemblies and mattress constructions for inclination of a person supported on a mattress. The tiltable bed assembly disclosed in my before-mentioned co-pending patent application permits one to adjust the angular disposition of a mattress, while at the same time permitting one to utilize a conventional mattress and the headboard and footboard components of the user's bedroom suit.
The tiltable bedframe assembly disclosed in my copending patent application comprises a main frame, a mattress frame supported by the main frame, an inclined ramp assembly supported on the main frame so as to be disposed below the mattress frame and selectively moveable along the main frame, and a ramp engaging assembly connected to the mattress frame and supported on the inclined ramp assembly for moving a selected portion of the mattress frame relative to the main frame as the inclined ramp assembly is moved along the main frame. An actuation assembly, such as a linear actuator, is supported by the main frame and connected to the inclined ramp assembly so that upon actuation of the linear actuator the inclined ramp assembly is slideably moved in a to and fro direction a selected distance along the main frame and thereby alters the angular disposition of the mattress.
While the operation and durability of construction of the tiltable bed frame assembly described above has been satisfactory, additional improvements in such tiltable bed assemblies are desired in order to reduce the weight of the assembly and thereby enhance movement of the assembly to change the decor of the room, to simplify the construction of the assembly, and to provide an assembly which can be more economically manufactured. However, such an improved tiltable bed frame assembly should maintain the capabilities of providing the use of a standard mattress on the bed frame assembly, permit the desired inclination of the mattress, and still permit a conventional headboard to be used with the frame assembly so that the decor of the bed corresponds to the remaining decor of the room in which the bed is used. It is to such a bed frame assembly that the subject invention is directed.